


Neko-Jesse?

by mehitabel



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehitabel/pseuds/mehitabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought these prompts were weirdly crazy-cute-hilarious when I read them way back:</p><p> <a href="http://brbakinkmeme.livejournal.com/521.html?thread=750601#t750601">CRACK - Nekomimi Jesse in S2</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://brbakinkmeme.livejournal.com/521.html?thread=617737#t617737">catboy!Jesse</a></p><p> </p><p>They lingered quietly in the back of my mind a long time and just kept getting cuter and funnier. 'Sides, despite all the "dog" references in canon, there seems to be a bit of a consensus that there is something decidedly more feline than canine about Jesse. </p><p>I haven't been able to come up with anything coherent to write lately, but I was goofing off & did this instead...although I don't think anything can quite top that photo-manip!</p><p>I can't decide if he should have a tail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neko-Jesse?




End file.
